Malfoy
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Não é que eu sempre faça a escolha errada, eu sou a escolha errada. D/H


_Malfoy_

É óbvio que eu sempre fui a escolha errada. Fui a escolha errada de minha mãe, que deveria ter se casado com quem amava e não com quem era mandada casar. Fui a escolha errada para ser o apanhador do time da sonserina. Fui a escolha errada para matar Dumbledore.

Sempre errado, nunca certo.

Talvez, seja por isso que eu seja _Malfoy_, má fé em francês. Realmente não acho muitos adjetivos que possam me descrever, mas ser de má fé realmente combina comigo, ninguém acredita em mim, e eu não acredito em ninguém; nem dessa coisa que chamam de Deus. É, _Malfoy_, é um bom adjetivo.

Também, me acostumei tão cedo a ser errado, que hoje já não sei se não conseguiria sê-lo. Quando eu era criança fazia travessuras sem fim, e sempre falava que Dobby era o culpado; quando perguntado quem havia manchado a tapeçaria da família, sempre falava que era o Dobby, meu pai não acreditava em mim, mas o castigava do mesmo jeito; ele pensava que assim, o filho dele seria um legitimo _Malfoy_, sempre superior aos outros.

E eu cresci assim, mandando em quem quisesse, humilhando quem quisesse, meu nome tinha poder; por isso quando cheguei a Hogwarts levei um grande choque. Nem todos lá, me obedeciam, e eu não podia humilhar todos. A primeira pessoa que humilhei foi Ronald Weasley, e logo eu era subestimado pelo _Garoto que sobreviveu, _Harry Potter dispensava claramente minha amizade com tantos benefícios para ser amigo de um Weasley.

Era uma situação nova pra mim, por isso, a única coisa que eu poderia fazer no momento era desprezá-lo pelo resto de minha vida, considerando-o meu inimigo.

Bobagens de criança que acha que já cresceu.

Fiz com que a vida dele fosse o mais chata possível, eu ainda tinha esse direito, éramos apenas crianças; não tínhamos nem noção do que é o ódio.

E assim foi até o terceiro ano quando Ela entrou na minha vida de fato.

Até o terceiro ano rixas entre meus _arqui-inimigos _Potter e Weasley eram comuns, e muitas vezes envolviam uma certa sangue-ruim que andava com eles, _Hermione Granger, _até então ela não era nada demais, apenas uma menina com atrativos de menos, chata, sabe-tudo e, _principalmente,_ uma Sangue-ruim que estava lá em Hogwarts por alguma confusão do Destino.

O que eu não entendia é que o Destino não se confundiu em nenhum ponto, porque o fato de ela estar lá, não só mudou a minha vida como o desfecho dessa maldita guerra.

Tudo mudou quando a toquei pela primeira vez, quero dizer, ela me tocou; ela me deu um soco, foi um colapso para meu sistema sensitivo, eu sentia a mão dela. Quente demais, provavelmente devido a fúria que tingia seus olhos com um brilho encantador. Sim, eu disse encantador, porque a primeira vez que notei que ela não era _só_ a sangue-ruim nojenta, era a menina que ficava bela com fúria no olhar e em suas bochechas lívidas, cada canto do seu corpo mostrava fúria. E isso me encantava. Ela estava _tão_ errada furiosa daquele jeito, menininhas não deixam sua fúria transparecer porque não é delicado, não é certo.

Se eu fosse tão inteligente quanto ela, já saberia que o encanto que sentia se chamava amor. E era tão errado isso que, mesmo eu sendo tão acostumado ao erro, não quis aceitar. Era erro demais.

No meu quarto ano de Hogwarts, Voldemort voltou e minha vida mudou drasticamente, meu pai era um comensal da morte; seria de _bom tom_, segundo minha mãe, que eu convivesse com comensais da morte para me acostumar ao meu futuro.

Até hoje não entendo como ela pôde chamar _isso_ de futuro.

Mas eu não convivia, era errado, para minha família, não conviver com tais criaturas – Não ouso chamá-lo de seres humanos; então não convivia só pra ser errado e para pensar, mesmo que por breves momentos, que minha mãe estava errada _aquilo,_ não poderia ser meu futuro.

Mães estão sempre certas.

Enfim, quando recebi minha Marca Negra, eu tentei estabelecer se aquilo era uma escolha certa ou errada, tenho pensado nisso até hoje.

O que realmente importa, é preciso dizer, não é a Marca Negra, nem o meu destino. É ela, Hermione Granger, porque no mesmo ano que eu recebi a Marca Negra, eu a recebi na minha vida. E isso é tudo que importa agora.

Primeiramente, até o sexto ano minha inteligência havia aumentado, então eu havia chegado a conclusão que o _encanto_ que sentia quando ela me olhava nos olhos, ou quando a via de longe, estudando, chamava-se amor.

Não era um amor cego, sou racional demais para amar alguém cegamente, e até seria um pouco óbvio amá-la, ela é inteligente e tem um sorriso lindo, os antigos dentes grandes haviam dado lugar a um sorriso perfeito, seus olhos eram puramente castanhos, não eram castanhos esverdeados como os de Pansy, nem meio amarelados como o da Weasley Fêmea, eram castanhos em seu estado mais puro, fazendo com que a terra, comparada a eles, fosse de um tom triste e monótono tanto quanto o tronco das árvores, dos pêlos dos animais, da natureza, enfim, os olhos dela eram castanhos absolutos. Claro, a maioria dos meninos não a via assim, como ela era meio magra demais, e seus cabelos cheios, sempre presos em coques ou tranças, lhe davam um ar mais sério afastando alguns de sua verdadeira beleza. O que era uma vantagem para mim.

Um dia, andava pelos corredores, quando notei que ela me seguia, fingi que não a vi e fiz um novo caminho, como ela estava linda tentando me seguir, me escondi em uma passagem secreta em um corredor, quando ela não me viu lá, ela ficou tão frustrada, tão linda.

Conversei qualquer coisa com ela, não me lembro sinceramente. O que importa é que ela me seguiu mais umas vezes até que um dia nem lembro como, a beijei. Foi a minha primeira escolha certa, pensei. Começamos a nos ver todos os sábados. É claro, eu queria ficar mais tempo com ela, mas durante a semana com aqueles amigos super protetores dela ficava difícil, fora as aulas, então só perderíamos nos ver nos fins de semana, só que domingo eu não podia, pelo simples fato que domingo era o dia que eu tinha para fazer minhas tarefas de comensal da morte.

O que eu tenho a dizer desse momento áureo da minha vida é isso, que foram os melhores sábados que eu jamais vou ter; não fazíamos nada de extraordinário, conversávamos, beijávamos, conversávamos, beijávamos, beijávamos. Era tão bom beija-la, porque ela sabia como mais ninguém poderá saber, me deixar louco apenas com o jeito que ela sorria após o beijo; eu sempre abria os olhos antes dela, só para contemplar aquela visão divina:

Seus olhos fechados calmamente, e um sorriso entreaberto, tão terno, tão certo; ela era toda certa, toda perfeita, e acho que era por isso que a amava, só por ela ser tudo o que eu era de uma maneira diferente.

Sim, porque éramos iguais. Iguais nas diferenças, nos detalhes. Nós dois sorriamos pouco, nós dois éramos mimados por nossos pais, e ambos tinham um destino traçado que não queriam seguir. Ela era destinada a ser uma heroína junto aos amiguinhos perfeitos dela, para o lado da guerra pelo o qual lutava; e eu era destinado a ser um herói no lado da guerra que eu lutava.

E nenhum de nós dois queria participar dessa guerra. Percebemos isso enquanto o ano passava, a guerra estava não só iminente como óbvia. E nós dois sabíamos o que aquilo representava para nós.

Representava separação, o Destino, havia decidido que, um de nós perderia e outro ganharia nessa guerra, e nós não podíamos perder juntos ou ganhar juntos.

Não, na verdade, nós dois já estávamos perdendo, juntos, pelo menos.

Quando percebi que aquilo tinha que acabar, eu não sabia, de fato, se ela me amava, nunca trocamos essas palavras, e nunca a dissemos porque escolhemos assim, no fundo nós dois sabíamos que, se disséssemos "_Eu te amo"_ um pro outro, na hora da despedida, em que cada um iria para o seu lado, não suportaríamos e voltaríamos para o lado errado, junto do outro.

E eu sempre tentava ser certo perto dela. Então eu tentei ser certo, e terminar com ela um dia, mas bem naquele dia o Weasley havia terminado aquele seu namoro ridículo com a Brown, e ele havia olhado a _minha_ Granger, como ele olhava para Brown, desejando-a; bem, eu não poderia deixá-la naquele momento, se não ele iria para ela com um abutre vai a um pedaço de carne. Weasley idiota.

E bem nesse dia ela decidiu que nosso namoro passaria para um outro nível, ela queria ser_ completamente_ minha; se tornar mulher comigo.

Eu tentei fazer a escolha certa e recusar, mas ela não deixou, ela convenceu meu corpo e a minha mente foi completamente tomada pelo sentimento, naquele momento eu a amava cegamente. Minha razão havia se esvaído com os beijos e carícias dela. Vê-la ofegante me levou aos céus. Ela estava tão errada, tão errada quanto eu, de repente, eu não estava e nem nunca estaria sozinho desde que ela existisse.

Eu ando sozinho, ultimamente.

Já estávamos no final da primavera quando decidi fazer a escolha certa, não era justo continuar com ela, eu estava aprendendo em algo que só poderia dar errado, eu sempre fui a escolha errada, e não deixaria de ser agora.

Contei uma mentira pra ela, para que ela ficasse com ódio de mim, disse que amava outra pessoa e por isso não ficaria mais com ela. Ela segurou tanto as suas lagrimas que seus olhos ficaram _âmbar_, de tão cristalinas eram as lagrimas presas aos seus olhos.

Para ser um pouco mais cruel e falei pra ela procurar consolo no Weasley.

Eu fui o um idiota, obviamente, fiz a escolha errada, como de praxe.

Então, chegou o pior dia da minha vida.

A principio eu não tinha certeza que era o pior dia da minha vida, eu só sentia, _desesperadamente,_ que precisava contar a verdade a ela, que precisava abraçá-la, e dizer adeus, porque eu a amo e precisava me despedir.

Então eu a encontrei e disse que era mentira eu amar outra pessoa, não disse que a amava, era óbvio que ela sabia que eu a amava, mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito com todas as palavras. E eu acho que ela me amava também, não que ela tivesse algum motivo para isso, eu não sei se eu encontraria o que amar em mim mesmo, mas eu acredito que ela encontrou.

Ficamos um tempo juntos, ela adormeceu nos meus braços e eu a deixei enquanto dormia. Me perguntei se essa era a escolha certa. Talvez eu ainda tivesse tempo para esquecer todo o resto e ficar só com a _minha_ Granger.

Enquanto refletia sobre isso, recebi a mensagem de madame Rosmerta, seria hoje, Dumbledore estaria fora, era oportunidade ideal. a deixei enfim, convencido que essa era a escolha certa, deixei um bilhete, e fui para a Sala Precisa.

Antes de enfrentar meu destino meu coração idiota quis vê-la de novo, e a encontrei no corredor onde ela me seguiu pela primeira vez, disse qualquer coisa, ela estava decepcionada comigo, mostrei minha Marca negra o que lhe causou um nojo absoluto, ela vomitou quase que instantaneamente na maior distância que conseguiu ter de mim.

Eu queria dizer Adeus, dizer para ela que estava sendo corajoso por estar fazendo a escolha mais difícil da minha vida, a escolha que eu tinha certeza que mataria uma parte de mim, mas era a escolha certa porque nós dois tínhamos que seguir nossos destinos.

Não disse nada disso, ela estava com um brilho tão diferente no olhar, não era fúria, paixão, ou qualquer coisa, creio que era dúvida. Fui embora, ela voltou pouco depois e disse adeus, e nos beijamos, e nos despedimos, porque ela havia finalmente dado conta de tudo o que havia acontecido. E eu me afastei de vagar, e fui embora. Não olhei para trás, se não voltaria, e se voltasse seria a escolha errada, não seria?

Depois disso minhas lembranças ficam meio embaçadas, eu lembro que fui até a torre de astronomia matar Dumbledore, mas não tive coragem de matá-lo, fiquei imaginando a expressão no rosto da _minha_ Granger s quando soubesse que ele havia sido morto por mim, eu não podia.

Snape o matou. E agente fugiu, e enquanto estava nos gramados, a vi pela última vez, ela estava longe, e me olhava, e eu tinha certeza que naquele olhar havia dor.

Somente quando cheguei no meu esconderijo notei que havia feito a escolha mais errada da minha vida, só porque eu tentei ser corajoso. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo, eu poderia ser o sonserino de sempre e agir em beneficio próprio, ficando com ela por puro egoísmo da minha parte e ter desistido de destino que não era meu, eu não o queria, como poderia ser meu?

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva de mim mesmo, porque eu tinha que bancar o corajoso? Fingir pra mim mesmo que era forte o suficiente para viver sem ela, porque isso era o melhor para nós dois. Pura bobagem! Por que essa maldita guerra não era minha nem dela; por que então, nós estávamos pagando um preço tão alto?

Mas o que está feito, está feito, eu fiz a escolha errada e a obriguei a aceitar isso.

E por isso, hoje, depois de anos que essa guerra acabou eu estou apenas a vendo de longe, vendo _minha_ Granger levar seus filhos para Hogwarts, os filhos dela com o Weasley, assim como eu levo o meu filho com Aestória e não com ela.

O que está errado, só porque eu fiz uma escolha errada, porque nós dois deveríamos estar levando nossos filhos até o trem, a merda do Destino nunca existiu, era só uma desculpa que eu usava para me conformar que eu na verdade não tinha metade da força daquele olhos castanhos tão absolutos, e por isso não lutaria pelo tal Destino que eu queria.

Ela esta olhando para mim, seus olhos me parecem _âmbar_ o mesmo tom de olhos que ela tinha da nossa despedida; meus olhos, segundo Aestória, estão azuis.

Só consigo pensar que _âmbar_ não combina com ela, e que eu realmente gostaria de ver os castanhos absolutos. Ela virou o rosto e foi embora assim que o trem também se foi, ela não olhou para trás e se acomodou nos braços do Weasley.

Nós, desde aquele dia fatídico, nunca mais nos falamos; ainda bem que eu me acostumei a ser errado e a conviver com errado.

Porque era óbvio que tudo aquilo estava errado. Porque, mesmo que seus olhos não sejam mais daquele tom castanho absoluto, e nem os meus sejam cinzas mais, ela é, sempre foi e sempre será a _minha_ Granger; porque, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo, ela não achava que _Malfoy_ era um adjetivo que combinava comigo.

E isso faz toda a diferença.

HY guys, com muita gente me pediu continuação de _Perfeição, _ Eu escrevi essa short aqui, com a visão do Malfoy e, bem o final x)

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Reviews são sempre bem vindas , e criticas construtivas melhoram todo autor.

Beijos!


End file.
